Abduction
by Mala1
Summary: Joey is abducted by a stalker. Will she be found in time? Final Chapter is up. Please R&R. COMPLETED!
1. Abduction!

His breath caught in his throat as he suddenly spotted her. She had climbed out of a ute and waved to the driver then began walking toward the school entrance.  
  
He was entranced as he watched her walk. Her long dark hair flew around her head and her small backpack bounced against her back as she walked quickly. She was wearing her trademark faded blue jeans and a tee.  
  
He got up from his position under a tree and began to follow her. His eyes sought every move she made, every gesture, every breath.  
  
She stopped suddenly and he frowned as a dark haired boy caught up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She laughed and took his hand and they began walking towards the school.  
  
As they started walking, he followed once again. He was getting good at concealing himself. She had no idea he followed her every day. She had no idea how in love with her he was.  
  
In fact, she probably didn't even know him.  
  
And she had no idea of his plan to make her his forever.  
  
******** Joey Potter angrily stormed up to her locker and threw her books into it. She slammed the door then hurried out of the double doors of the school.  
  
She couldn't believe the things her boyfriend Pacey Witter had said to her. He was so damn arrogant sometimes that it just infuriated her. All she wanted to do was help him and he'd blown her off so harshly that he was like a different person.  
  
Joey sighed as she walked away from the school toward home. Pacey was constantly self-conscious about his schoolwork.  
  
Joey walked around a building as she entered Capeside's main square. As she thought about calling Pacey when she got home, she felt a strange sensation at the back of her neck.  
  
She turned around suddenly then shrugged when she didn't see anyone.  
  
Joey's thoughts returned to Pacey as she left the Capeside Mall and entered the suburban area where her friends Dawson and Jen lived.  
  
Why did Pacey constantly do this to her? She asked herself. Why did he keep pushing her away. She didn't want to keep rubbing it in that she was smarter but she did want to help. Why wouldn't he accept it?  
  
That strange feeling overcame Joey again as she walked through the woods separating her house with the rest of Capeside. Normally she would row home but her boat had developed a leak that she didn't have time to fix.  
  
She turned and looked behind her but again didn't see anything. Joey started walking again but couldn't lose that feeling that someone was following her.  
  
Joey had never been frightened walking through the woods before. She tried to calm herself with thoughts that it was probably Pacey trying to pay her back. She began to think of ways she could get him back for scaring her.  
  
A twig snapped behind her causing some birds near to fly away. She picked up her pace as she saw her house through the trees.  
  
Just as she reached the edge of her property, a hand suddenly clamped across her mouth. She began to struggle but another arm had snaked around her arms and waist, holding her tight.  
  
A strange feeling suddenly overcame her. She began to feel light-headed as she realised he had clasped a rag with something soaked in it over her mouth  
  
Her last conscious thought was of the mountain of homework she had waiting for her at home.  
  
******** His eyes were alight with satisfaction as he watched her sleep on the small dingy bed he had found at the dump. Her hair was spread out across the lumpy pillow.  
  
He had been staring at her for at least an hour. He just couldn't believe he had her. And it had all been so easy. She hadn't even struggled much. He knew that meant she really wanted to be with him.  
  
He had seen her argue with her boyfriend. He had seen the anger in her face. He knew she had done it for him.  
  
His eyes widened as she stirred. Her eyes began to open as she slowly turned. Suddenly she sat up. She looked around the room quickly, finally setting her eyes on him.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked hoarsely. "Where am I?"  
  
"We can be together now," he said softly as he got up and walked towards her.  
  
He sighed with despair as she shrank away from him. He sat next to her anyway and ran a hand through her dishevelled hair.  
  
She whimpered slightly.  
  
"I won't hurt you Joey," he said to her softly. "Don't you see that I love you and I'm doing this for us. So we can be together."  
  
He wanted to kiss her then and there but could see the fright in her eyes. He thought it would be best to leave her be for a moment so she could get her bearings.  
  
"Are you thirsty?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head but didn't say anything.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
He smiled at her affectionately then got off the bed.  
  
"If you need me I'll be in the kitchen," he said.  
  
He looked at her with a big silly grin on his face. He couldn't help himself so he gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
He saw the look of disgust that crossed her face but ignored it. He knew the time would come when Joey Potter fell in love with him.  
  
******** The tears continued to coarse down Joey's cheek as she struggled quietly against the ropes that were holding her arms to the bed.  
  
She didn't understand why this man was doing this to her. She didn't even know who he was. How could he be in love with her.  
  
He came out from the kitchen holding a glass of water.  
  
"Here you go," he said, setting it on the table beside her.  
  
"How can I drink it with my hands tied?" she asked angrily.  
  
She hated how he was so calm and composed. He untied one of her hands and she grabbed the glass. She sculled it in one hit.  
  
He tied her back up again then picked up the backpack at his feet.  
  
"Where are you going?" Joey asked fretfully.  
  
"To school," he answered.  
  
"What?" she asked. "You go to Capeside High?"  
  
He frowned. "Yes."  
  
"Can't you stay here with me?" she asked.  
  
She was afraid of being left alone in this strange place. Scared of possible rats and bugs.  
  
He smiled patronisingly at her. "I have to go or they might get suspicious of why I'm not there."  
  
Joey suddenly had a thought. Her friends and family would know she was missing. They would find her.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her cheek. She pulled away. His breath nearly killed her.  
  
She watched as he left the house. She could hear him bolting the door behind him.  
  
Joey waited what she thought was about a half hour. She spent the time looking around the small house.  
  
It was more of a cabin built of logs. There were no lights and a few windows. The windows were boarded up with pieces of wood. She was in the largest room. She could see past one door that there was a toilet and a small kitchen.  
  
She was sitting on a bed that stank of garbage. She wondered if this was his bed. He had spent the night on the floor the previous night but she wondered how long that would last.  
  
Joey began to strain at the ropes binding her to the bed. At least he hadn't tied her legs so she could move a little.  
  
As she pulled at the ropes they began to burn her wrists. She didn't care, she just wanted to get out.  
  
A little while later, Joey lay back on the bed panting. Tears began to spill out of her eyes as she looked at her red and swollen hands.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" she asked herself desperately. "Why?" *********** He was enjoying the stir Joey's disappearance was creating. Students were clustered in small groups discussing what could have happened.  
  
As he turned a corner he could see her friends together by her locker. Dawson was leaning against the lockers in silence. Jen was crying into Jack's shoulder who was holding her.  
  
He walked past them slowly and stopped at a locker nearby. He pretended to shuffle through his bag.  
  
"Where's Pacey?" Dawson asked quietly.  
  
"At my place with Andie," Jack answered. "He's pretty cut up. Apparently they had an argument the day she disappeared."  
  
Dawson's mouth opened slightly. "Oh."  
  
"Andie's been with him ever since," Jack went on. "You know what she's like. She won't rest until he's feeling better."  
  
"How can he feel better when she's just gone?" Jen suddenly spoke up. "He loves her."  
  
"Obviously not enough," Dawson said cuttingly. "If he's spending this time with Andie instead of looking for Joey."  
  
Jack shrugged angrily. "There's nothing going on Dawson. Andie would never move in on Pacey while Joey is missing. Besides Pacey thinks Joey has gone away for a while."  
  
Jen gasped. "Really? Why would he think that? Joey wouldn't leave without telling anyone."  
  
The siren rang and students began moving slowly. Joey's friends turned and began to walk away. He quickened his pace to reach Dawson.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your friend," he said softly as he touched Dawson's arm.  
  
Dawson looked at him strangely. "Thanks."  
  
He smiled with satisfaction as they continued walking.  
  
*************** 


	2. Survivor!

TITLE: Abduction 2  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I only own the character of Craig. This story is from my imagination and I don't intend on infringing on any copyrights.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Due to popular demand, chapter 2 is up. I'm hoping to have it finished in the next chapter. Please R&R.  
  
WEBSITE: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
  
  
"That guy is so weird," Dawson said, trying to distract everyone as he pointed out the guy who had spoken to him earlier.  
  
Jen turned and looked at him. He was definitely from the poor end of town. His clothes were creased, his hair dishevelled.  
  
"Why?" Jen asked as she turned back to Dawson.  
  
Dawson shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a feeling I get. There's something about his eyes."  
  
"Well you'll get your chance to find out more. He's coming over here," Jack said as he picked at his salad.  
  
"Can I sit here?" the guy asked a minute later.  
  
"Sure," Dawson said as he sat next to Jen. "I'm Dawson and this is Jen and Jack."  
  
"Hi," he said softly. "I'm Craig."  
  
"Nice to meet you Craig," Dawson said, making an effort to be nice. "Have you been going to this school for long?"  
  
Craig nodded. "I've lived in Capeside since I was born."  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the table and Dawson wondered why he'd never noticed him before. Capeside wasn't that big of a school.  
  
"Oh, so you live with your parents?" Dawson asked.  
  
Craig shook his head. "No, I live alone. My parents died when I was a kid."  
  
Dawson looked at Craig. "What's your surname? Maybe I know them. They died in Capeside?"  
  
"Yes. It's Lawson," Craig answered.  
  
Dawson nodded. "Yeah I heard about that. I was about 10. They died in a house fire, didn't they? And you were the only survivor. What a terrible thing to have gone through."  
  
"You don't live with anyone?" Jen asked, feeling sorry for the poor guy.  
  
"I don't mind. It's better than living with people who pretend to be your family," Craig answered softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Craig," Jen said. "You can hang out with us anytime."  
  
Jack looked at Jen. He had a bad feeling about this guy. Something wasn't right.  
  
The bell for the end of lunch rang at that moment. They all stood up.  
  
"So we'll go looking for Joey after school?" Jen asked.  
  
Dawson nodded as the four of them headed for the exit.  
  
"Yeah, we'll follow the paths she may have taken home," Dawson said.  
  
"Can I help?" Craig asked suddenly.  
  
Dawson exchanged a glance with Jen and Jack. Jen seemed to want him to but Jack had a cautious look on his face  
  
"Uh, sure," Dawson said. "We could use all the help we can get. We'll meet by my locker after school."  
  
They all nodded, a subdued silence filling them, then they walked in opposite directions.  
  
*****  
  
It was dark when Craig arrived back at the cabin. He flung the door open, his smile growing wider when he spotted Joey still on the bed.  
  
He slammed the door shut, locked it and hurried over to her. She looked at him warily.  
  
"It was wonderful!" Craig exclaimed. "They accepted me! They wanted me around! It's never been like that before. I've never had real friends."  
  
Craig looked down at Joey's hands and noticed her red raw wrists. Her left wrist was bleeding.  
  
"OMG," Craig exclaimed. "What did you do Joey?"  
  
He hurried to his kitchen, grabbed a first aid box from his cupboard and returned to Joey's side. He pulled a bottle of Dettol from the box and began to dab around Joey's injury. She flinched and pain crossed his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Joey. You have to stop trying to get these ropes off. You've hurt your wrists really badly," Craig said softly.  
  
Craig put the Dettol away and gently bandaged both Joey's wrists.  
  
"There you go," Craig said happily. "All better. Now what would you like for dinner? I'm starving."  
  
"Anything," Joey said softly.  
  
"Okay, how about steak? I bought some yesterday," Craig said.  
  
He climbed to his feet and went into the kitchen. He whistled as he began to prepare their dinner. He wondered if life could get any better. He had Joey and Joey's friends, the people he had admired for years, finally wanted to be his friend. He beamed as he thought about Jen's offer to go to her house for dinner. He'd wanted to but he knew he couldn't leave Joey alone. Joey was everything to him.  
  
One day they'd be able to do things as a couple. But for now, he would keep Joey as his little secret.  
  
****  
  
Joey's eyes were wide as Craig described his lunchtime encounter with her friends as they ate dinner.  
  
".we looked for you until it was so dark we couldn't see. Then Jen invited me over for dinner," Craig chatted on excitedly. "I said no because I didn't want to leave you alone."  
  
'Gee thanks' Joey thought to herself.  
  
But one thing stood out in her mind. She couldn't believe her own friends, especially Dawson, couldn't see that this guy was a psychopath.  
  
"Don't worry Joey," Craig suddenly said. "Eventually we'll be able to go out in public. But not here. There are too many bad memories in Capeside for both of us. We're going to start new. I have relatives in Canada. They've been asking me to come for years. Now I will go and take you with me. We can get married."  
  
Joey stared at Craig in horror. Was he for real? He planned to take her away from Capeside?  
  
Joey's thoughts began to reel.  
  
"When are we going?" she asked.  
  
Craig smiled adoringly at her.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way. We'll leave at the end of the week. Everything is organised except how we're going to leave. We have to go when no one knows. They won't want us to go. They'll try and stop us. So we'll leave in secret," Craig insisted.  
  
Joey couldn't believe it. This mad man was smiling at her as if it was all going to work out. Didn't he know he couldn't force her to love him?  
  
"Craig," Joey said carefully. "You do know we're too young to get married?"  
  
Craig shook his head and smiled.  
  
"We aren't too young. We're in love. People who are in love should get married," he said, standing up and collecting the dishes.  
  
He carried them to the kitchen then returned to the bedroom/living room.  
  
"Craig," Joey suddenly said. "I need to go to the toilet."  
  
Craig undid the ropes around Joey's legs and held her arm as he walked her over to the toilet.  
  
"Don't be too long," he said as she shut the door behind her.  
  
Joey immediately began to case the small dark room. The small window was still boarded up. Joey climbed onto the toilet quietly and tried to pull one of the boards. It wouldn't budge no matter how hard she pulled.  
  
"Damn," she swore under her breath as Craig called out, "Are you finished Joey?"  
  
"Almost," Joey called back as she pulled at another board.  
  
It moved slightly. Joey smiled as a small crack of light flooded into the room.  
  
"I'm coming in!" Craig called out.  
  
Joey quickly ripped some toilet paper off the roll and pushed it into the hole where the light was coming in. Then she jumped off the toilet and opened the door.  
  
She looked expectantly at Craig.  
  
"You didn't flush," he said.  
  
"Oh," she said and quickly flushed the toilet.  
  
He looked around the room then lead her back to the bed.  
  
"Craig, do I have to be tied up?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.  
  
She realised she would really have to put on the charm if she was going to escape.  
  
"It really hurts," she said.  
  
Craig looked into her dark brown eyes. He just couldn't resist.  
  
"I guess it'll be okay for tonight," he said. "I would like to start sleeping in the bed anyway. The floor is killing my back."  
  
Joey couldn't keep the look of repulsion from her face. Luckily Craig had turned away to pick up his pillow from the floor.  
  
"Let's play a game before bed," Craig said.  
  
Joey tried to muster a smile as a plan formed in her head.  
  
****  
  
"Pace, we've been looking for hours. It's almost midnight," Andie said, pulling her jacket around her tighter.  
  
"Just a little bit longer," Pacey said, walking briskly through the dense bush.  
  
Andie sighed as she followed Pacey slowly. She wanted to find Joey as much as everyone else but she didn't think walking through the dark cold bush at midnight was going to help.  
  
After another fifteen minutes, Andie stopped walking.  
  
"Pace, I want to turn back. We're not going to find her," Andie said.  
  
"Look at that!" Pacey called out.  
  
Andie hurried to catch up with Pacey, almost tripping over a branch on the ground.  
  
"It's a cabin," she said as they walked closer.  
  
"It's the witches cabin," Pacey explained.  
  
They walked up to the small building.  
  
"When we were kids, we would pretend that witches lived here. The bravest kid was the one who would go inside and close the door for as long as they could," Pacey said, a sad smile crossing his face. "Joey held the record."  
  
Andie rubbed Pacey's arm. "We'll find her. I promise."  
  
Pacey pulled Andie to him. "I'm sorry for dragging you all the way out here. I just couldn't be at home thinking about her without doing anything. I love her so much. And I feel bad that we had a fight just before she disappeared."  
  
Andie squeezed Pacey as tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"I know you do," she said softly. "We're going to find her. You'll be with her again."  
  
Pacey let go of Andie as he touched the side of the cabin.  
  
"The windows are all boarded up," Pacey said.  
  
Andie gazed at the cabin thoughtfully. "I guess some kids were mucking around so they boarded up anything that could be vandalised."  
  
Pacey nodded. "You're right. Come on, let's go home."  
  
They linked hands and began walking away.  
  
****  
  
Joey tried to fight sleep as she watched Craig next to her. Luckily the bed was big enough for a gap between them.  
  
She wanted to go back to the toilet and see if she could move all those boards. It was her only chance.  
  
She waited a little longer then climbed out of the bed and crept across the floor and into the toilet. She shut the door and jumped up on the toilet seat as she pushed the toilet paper out of the hole in the boards.  
  
Her ears instantly picked up voices.  
  
"Hello?" she whispered loudly, trying not to wake Craig.  
  
She peeked through the hole in the boards and spotted Pacey walking away hand in hand with Andie. She ignored that little fact as she called softly out to them.  
  
When she realised she'd have to shout, she decided to. It was her only chance.  
  
"Pacey!" she called out. "Andie! It's Joey! I'm here!"  
  
"Pacey!" she screamed out loudly when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.  
  
"Joey, how could you?" Craig asked angrily. "I trusted you and you betrayed me."  
  
Joey tried to scream but Craig's hand was muffling the noise.  
  
Craig threw Joey onto the bed and immediately began to tie her up. The instant his hand was away from Joey's mouth, she called out again.  
  
"Stop it!" he exclaimed as he slapped her across the face.  
  
He pulled a hanky from his pocket and tied it tightly around her mouth.  
  
"No," Joey's voice was muffled and her cheek stung.  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about her lost opportunity. Did Pacey and Andie hear her? 


	3. Rescue!

TITLE: Abduction 3  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I only own the character of Craig. This story is from my imagination and I don't intend on infringing on any copyrights.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Due to popular demand, the third chapter is up. I thought this was going to be the last instalment but it will finish in the next chapter. Please R&R.  
  
WEBSITE: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
"What are you doing to find my sister?" an almost hysterical Bessie Potter said to Doug Witter as he stepped out from his office.  
  
"Bessie, please take a seat," Doug said, motioning to his office.  
  
Bessie shook her head. "Douggie, it's almost been a week. Have you found any clue to Joey's whereabouts?"  
  
Doug shook his head as he took Bessie's arm and led her into his office.  
  
"Bessie, we have been using the full resources of the Capeside Police Force. I promise you we are doing our best. We have detectives and forensic officers on the job. But we haven't found a clue," Doug said, sitting behind his desk.  
  
He brought his fingers up to his face in a triangular shape. He wanted to discuss something with Bessie but wasn't sure how she would react.  
  
"Bessie, do you think there could be any chance that Joey ran away?" he asked carefully.  
  
Bessie stood up, her eyes blazing.  
  
"How dare you, Doug Witter," she seethed. "Joey would never run away."  
  
Doug stood up and tried to placate Bessie. "Bess, I know Joey wouldn't do anything like that but I have to be sure. We haven't found any clue that abduction has occurred. It's as if she's disappeared into thin air."  
  
Tears filled Bessie's eyes.  
  
"My sister wouldn't run away. She's so responsible," Bessie cried.  
  
"She did have a fight with Pacey before she disappeared. Maybe she was trying to get him back," Doug suggested.  
  
Bessie shook her head as the tears finally overflowed.  
  
"Joey wouldn't do that. Besides she has always fought with Pacey. She's been kidnapped."  
  
Doug hurried around to Bessie and took her in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Bessie. We will find her. But it may take time. I just want to prepare you for the worst. The longer it takes to find her, the less chance she'll be found," he said, neglecting to say that she may not be found alive.  
  
Bessie leaned her head on Doug's shoulder as she cried.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack flicked further on through the microfiche machine in the school library. He finally stopped when he came to the article he was looking for.  
  
"Boy Orphaned by House Fire. A house fire, which burnt down a house on the outskirts of Capeside, has orphaned a local boy. Capeside residents, George and Rita Lawson, were killed when the fire swept through their small cottage as they slept. Their son, Craig was staying with neighbours when the fire happened. As a memorial service is planned for his parents, no plans have yet been made for young Craig. It is likely he will be put in protective foster care due to allegations made a few months ago regarding Craig's relationship with a fellow child. It is set for trial in two months time."  
  
Jack's eyebrow rose as he flicked back a few pages to find the previous article.  
  
"Latest Abduction Raises Alarms. 6 year old, Tammy Hinchcliffe, was found alive and tied up at the abandoned cabin in Capeside Forest. It had been a hard five days for Tammy's parents. Police are still looking for clues in this abduction, which comes after four other abductions in the last six months. While Tammy has openly accused local boy Craig Lawson, Police are asking for calm. "There is no connection to previous abductions" Police Sheriff Witter said. Tammy's parents have laid charges. The trial is set for six months time."  
  
Jack was intrigued further. Craig had been accused of abducting a young girl a few years ago. He wondered if an article about the trial was reported.  
  
Jack flicked further forward and found the article about the trial. He began to read.  
  
"10 year old Craig Lawson has been found guilty of abducting 6 year old Tammy Hinchcliffe and tying her up in a deserted cabin. The judge ordered Lawson to undergo mental health testing after he made claims he abducted Tammy because she was his girlfriend and wanted to go away with him."  
  
Jack sat back in amazement. He had known Craig was creepy. He had known there was something strange with him. Jack wondered if Craig had anything to do with Joey's abduction.  
  
He quickly printed off the articles he had read and put them in his backpack. He had to show Dawson straight away.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're amazing," Jen said as she placed a glass of coke in front of Craig. "You've been through so much yet you care about other people."  
  
Jen slumped into a chair next to Craig. They had just been rowing along the creek looking for Joey. Craig had been a great help. Jen couldn't believe this guy cared about finding Joey even though he didn't know her.  
  
"Craig where are you staying? I don't like the thought of you being by yourself. Why don't you move in here with Grams and I?" Jen asked.  
  
Jen could see Craig's eyes light up.  
  
"Thank you Jen. I really appreciate it but I have a home and I'm very happy there. In fact I live with my girlfriend. I'm planning on marrying her," he said with a smile. "We're going to be leaving soon. I have relatives in Canada."  
  
Jen smiled. She could tell Craig was very happy. He obviously didn't live well considering he had old clothing and always looked scruffy.  
  
"We're going shopping," Jen said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Craig asked.  
  
"I'm going to buy you an outfit to wear when you leave for Canada," Jen stated. "Come on, let's go. It'll take my mind off Joey."  
  
Craig sat amazed for a moment then stood up. "Okay."  
  
***** "Dawson, Dawson!" Jack called as he ran along the marina.  
  
Dawson's mum had said he was down there asking people about Joey.  
  
Finally Jack saw him with Pacey. They were talking to a fisherman.  
  
"Dawson, Pacey!" Jack huffed and puffed as he reached them.  
  
"What's up man?" Pacey asked, seeing the alarm in Jack's eyes.  
  
"Look what I found," he said as he shoved the articles at Dawson.  
  
Dawson read over them and looked up at Jack, confused.  
  
"So, you found some dirt on Craig. Big deal. It's in the past," Dawson said, giving the articles back to Jack.  
  
"There's something strange about that guy," Jack insisted. "You felt it as well. Don't deny it Dawson."  
  
Pacey read the articles and looked up.  
  
"I was at that cabin last night with Andie but the place is boarded up," he said. "Do you really think this guy did it?"  
  
"Yes," Jack stated but Dawson didn't look so sure.  
  
"He isn't acting like he did something wrong," Dawson said.  
  
"Don't you see? It's like the article said. He probably thinks Joey loves him. Can't we just take a look at the cabin? What have we got to lose?" Jack asked.  
  
"Okay," Dawson said.  
  
"We'll need to take some tools. The place is boarded up," Pacey said.  
  
"Let's move," Jack began to walk away.  
  
Dawson and Pacey exchanged glances. This could be their last chance to find Joey alive. They followed Jack quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
Jen happily pulled weeds from the garden in her grandmother's front yard. She looked up with surprise as Pacey, Dawson and Jack ran past and into Dawson's backyard.  
  
She wondered what was going on. She thought they might have news on Joey.  
  
She pulled her gardening gloves off her hands and followed them into the backyard. She saw them pulling a variety of tools from the back shed.  
  
"What's going on?" Jen asked.  
  
"We may have found Joey," Jack answered as he began putting tools into a backpack.  
  
"Really? Where?" Jen asked.  
  
The boys stood up and faced her.  
  
"We think she may be in that old cabin in the forest," Dawson explained, not wanting to say anything about Craig yet.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Jen asked.  
  
"Jen, I know you've become fairly close to him," Jack said slowly. "But we think Craig might have something to do with it."  
  
"What?" Jen scoffed. "Are you insane? He's just a nice guy."  
  
Jack, Dawson and Pacey exchanged glances.  
  
"We may be wrong," Dawson said quickly. "But we have to find out. We think we know where he might have her."  
  
"Jen, have you ever gotten any vibes from Craig?" Jack asked.  
  
Jen shook her head. "I saw him today. He was so happy. He's planning to propose to his girlfriend when he takes her to Canada."  
  
"What?" Jack and Dawson asked at the same time.  
  
"He's leaving for Canada soon. With his girlfriend," Jen answered, not understanding their fear.  
  
"We have to hurry," Dawson said, picking up the bag and beginning to run.  
  
They all followed and Jen trailed behind. 


	4. Home Sweet Home!

TITLE: Abduction 4  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I only own the character of Craig. This story is from my imagination and I don't intend on infringing on any copyrights.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Final chapter. Please R&R and give me your final thoughts.  
  
WEBSITE: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
Craig hummed as he packed the last of his belongings into a large suitcase. He was so happy he could burst.  
  
He looked over at Joey who was sitting on the bed, tied up and with her mouth taped.  
  
He had tied her up because he was worried she would try to contact her friends and family when they left. He knew her friends would try to stop them. They didn't understand their love.  
  
Craig dumped the bags by the door and walked into the kitchen. He'd thrown out most of the perishables but was taking a few of the canned food.  
  
He finished packing everything up and picked up the large garbage bag.  
  
"I'll be back, my love, then we'll leave," he said.  
  
He left the cabin and closed it behind him. He walked around the back and dumped the bag into a hole he had dug earlier.  
  
Craig picked up the shovel leaning against the door and began to bury the rubbish. No one could know he had been there.  
  
As he threw the last bit of dirt into the hole, a scrunching noise reached his ears.  
  
He stopped and listened. Some one was coming his way.  
  
He quickly ducked around the side of the building and jumped six feet in the air as he came face to face with Dawson, Jack & Pacey. Jen was just behind them.  
  
"Craig?" Jen said, suddenly getting suspicious.  
  
"Hey," he said, trying to sound light-hearted. "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Dawson asked, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"I like to walk in the bush. It clears my lungs," he answered quickly.  
  
Jack shook his head. This guy was good.  
  
"Craig, we think Joey might be in the cabin. Have you ever heard any noises in there?" Jack asked.  
  
"No," Craig said. "It's abandoned. Hey, let's go get a coffee. I'm beat from walking all afternoon."  
  
"No, Craig," Pacey said. "We're going to try to get into the cabin."  
  
"You can't," Craig scoffed. "I've tried. Everyone has tried."  
  
As the boys argued with Craig, Jen quietly stepped around the corner. Her mind raced as she wondered how she could get into the cabin.  
  
She walked past the front and decided to try the door. She quietly climbed up the stairs and pushed. Her heart jumped with surprise as it moved.  
  
It squeaked softly as she pushed it all the way. Her eyes widened when she saw Joey tied up on the bed.  
  
Quickly she put her finger to her lips and hurried across the room. She began deftly untying the ropes from around Joey's ankles.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you Jo. We were worried sick," Jen whispered. "Now don't say anything. The boys have Craig cornered around the side. We have to be quiet."  
  
Joey nodded as the ropes came free of Joey's legs. Jen began untying the ropes around her wrists.  
  
When they were loose, she ripped the tape off Joey's mouth then helped her friend off the bed.  
  
"Not so fast," Craig suddenly said from behind them.  
  
They turned to find Craig standing in the doorway.  
  
Jen briefly wondered what had happened to the boys as she shielded Joey behind her.  
  
"It's over Craig. Joey's coming with me," Jen said.  
  
She flinched slightly as Craig advanced on her. He suddenly didn't look so sweet and kind. He had a maniacal look about him.  
  
"You're mistaken Jen," Craig said. "Joey is coming with me. We're in love. We're going to get married."  
  
"I don't love you!" Joey suddenly cried out. "What is wrong with you? Don't you get it."  
  
Fury began to envelope Craig as he rushed forward. Before he reached the girls, he suddenly flew across the room and landed on the ground.  
  
Pacey & Jack rushed forward just as Craig stood up. He was bigger than both of them but they were desperate to save Joey.  
  
"Get outside now," Jack yelled to Jen & Joey. "Dawson's getting Douggie."  
  
Jen took Joey's hand and lead her out the door just as Craig shoved Jack. Pacey punched Craig but missed him by an inch. Craig punched Pacey in the gut and as he prepared to follow the girls, Jack tripped him from his position on the floor.  
  
Craig hit the dirt again. He turned and tried to stand up but Pacey kicked him in his stomach. He gasped for air but still attempted to stand up.  
  
Outside, Jen lead Joey through the bush.  
  
"Pacey," Joey cried.  
  
"They'll be okay. We have to get away from him," Jen said.  
  
She sighed when she heard sirens in the distance. It was all going to be over.  
  
*  
  
Joey sat huddled by the open fire in the B&B as Pacey rubbed her back. Jen brought her another hot chocolate and sat next to Dawson on the loveseat.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you guys again," Joey whimpered.  
  
Pacey sighed softly. "We were looking for you everyday."  
  
"I saw you," Joey said. "When you and Andie came to the cabin. I tried to call out to you but you didn't hear me. I saw you hug Andie. I thought you'd forgotten about me."  
  
"Silly," Pacey said and pulled Joey into a bear hug.  
  
"Joey how could you think that of me?" Andie asked with surprise. "I was worried sick. I would never take advantage of the situation like that."  
  
Joey shrugged. "I guess I was over emotional. A mad man had abducted me."  
  
The gang managed small smiles. A feeling of relief was starting to settle over them.  
  
"At least you're home and safe," Jack said.  
  
"Here, here," Dawson & Pacey said at the same time.  
  
Bessie popped her head through the living room door.  
  
"Jo, can you work tomorrow? Leanne called in sick," Bessie asked.  
  
Joey grinned. "I guess things are back to normal."  
  
Everyone laughed but the unease still hung over them. 


End file.
